


Masturbation

by MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle (SgtNiccalsGreenPickle)



Series: 25 Kink Challenge [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cum, woke him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: Murdoc isn't awake, so you try to take care of yourself





	Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Original:
> 
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/172298836802/3-masturbation
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Amelia

Did he have to sleep so long? It’s 3 PM and you’re laying in bed next to the green man, debating whether or not to wake him up. Sure, he might be in a better mood once he finds out why you’re waking him up, but most likely, he’ll be pissed off enough to make you wait until he goes to bed.

You look over at him, sigh, and decide not to wake him up.

You cuddle up to him and move your hand down, caressing your boobs, pulling your nipples, then moving down, dragging your fingers lightly against your skin. You put your face in the crook of his neck and smell the scent of booze, sweat, sex, and weed. He doesn’t bother trying to cover it up anymore, especially since you like it so much.

Your hand moves to paint circles on your inner thighs and you close your eyes, picturing your hand is Murdoc’s. Your move your hand to your centre and rub small circles on your clit, grabbing pre-cum for lube every couple seconds. You move your other hand to your breasts and start to massage the one that isn’t under you, and pull your nipple. You moan quietly into Murdoc’s neck as you slide your top leg over him and rub your entrance.

You lightly grind against his side as your hand moves quicker- You feel him stir and you stop dead. You wait and listen before continuing, rubbing your clit hard and quickly. You moan his name, struggling to keep quiet, burying your face into his shoulder.

“Y'know, you could’ve just woke me up,” he says softly. You freeze, but it’s too late now.

“I uh, sorry love,” you say, trying to quickly flatter him to the point of him taking over. After all, you can feel his growing wood and he’s already heard you moan his name into his neck. At the feel his member, you start rubbing your clit again.

“I assume you want some help with that,” he whispers. You quickly nod your head. He chuckles and rolls on top of you and grinds slowly, yet forcefully into your heat. He kisses you deeply and runs his hands up and down your sides. And just like that, he slides himself down to your spread legs, holds your thighs, and starts running his tongue slowly through your folds, kissing and sucking on your clit, and nibbling on your inner thighs. His tongue darts in and out of your entrance, making you cry out and arch your back. He sticks his entire tongue inside you and swirls it around, watching you writhe in pleasure. He removes his tongue and replaces it with two fingers, and curles them against your swollen walls. You choke and sit up, hunched over with your mouth open.

“M-m-mur-doc-doc-” you choke out. His hand leaves your core and he scrambles up to you before his wood plunges into your entrance and stretches every wall. You scream his name as he repeatedly pounds into you, desperate for release. You can here him grunting and moaning as he starts moving faster, his balls bouncing off you. The two of you moan in unison as you feel your walls start to tighten around his cock and the bubble growing inside of you. His movements become sloppy as he twitches inside of you.

“F-fuck, Christ I’m almost there!” he moans. You’re close to but the words never come. The pressure inside of you becomes unbearable and your orgasm come crashing down. You start to convulse, you body curling up as you wailed out for your lover, and the feeling is amplified as he holds you down to finish himself off. He starts cumming before you’re finished and you’re still seeing stars when he pulls out and rolls off of you.

You turn your your head to look at him. “Holy shit.” He just laughs and you snuggle until dinner time.


End file.
